dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Jesse Day
Jesse Day (Born April 1st 2039) is an Female American guitarist and speedster who uses the mantle of The Flash to watch over Central City Childhood and Early Training Growing up in a household that was regularly home to speedsters. Jesse, like all her brothers, dreamed of becoming one but unlike her grandfather Wally, all four of them showed no signs of being speedsters. It was only when she turned 15 when she started showing signs of being a speed force conduit, this came as a surprise as Irey had previously lost her speed when she gave birth to Max. While she was excited to finally become a hero like the rest of her family Barry Allen had retired and recently so did Jesse West, leaving other speedsters to pick up the responsibility between them as they focused on other places. Eventually, she offered to take the mantle on her 20th birthday, Wally and Barry both offered what guidance they could give and train her as well as they could despite their older ages. Despite their reluctance to see her as a properly trained speedster they gave her the blessing to don the costume and help Central City Rogue Start Encounter With Cicada Only a month into her crime fighting, Jesse encountered the grandson of one of her grandfather's rogues; Cicada, a villain with the ability to dampen her speedster powers. Their first fight was short but left Jesse injured and nearly completely powerless until she had help from Jasmine Swift, her unofficial sidekick and older speedster Ryan Heart who also agreed to help her due to a debt he once owed Barry. Using excessive speed force energy he was able to restore her connection to the speed force, enabling her to heal her wounds while also discussing Cicada's dagger and it's capability after she asked for help to fight without her speed, feeling that if it happened again she would not be as lucky as she was this time. Despite her unofficial mentor's advise to rest, the next day she resumed using her restored powers and invited another speedster, Douglas Garrick, around to discuss having Ryan around her given his past and discovering the vigilante's ability to change with Douglas even mentioning a team up he had with Batman six months ago, all while Douglas fixed her sink. Speed Force Encounter When dealing with Plastique in Central City, Jesse was forced to test out the villain's experimental nanites in exchange for the safety of the surrounding city block which she threatened to destroy with explosions. Despite using techniques both Barry and Wally had taught her she decided to attempt to run faster in hope that her cells would vibrate harder to the point of where the nanites themselves would deteriorate and they did but as a result of topping her highest speed she entered the Speed Force. Unable to stop, she continued to run and eventually managed to exit it after using what her predecessors called a lightning rod to pull herself free, emerging in Central City's nearby forest where she collapsed; having overexerted herself to the point where the soles of her boots had broken. Slip Up With Cold After discussing the sensation of the Speed Force with her brother Jonah, secretly the newest Reverse Flash, she responded to a situation in Central City Bank where Lawrence Snart, better known as Captain Cold and as a criminal who had thought her friend Lightspeed in Keystone, had already robbed the place when she arrived. Unused to the Cold Gun, Jesse was caught off guard and frozen to the ground while Cold made his escape, once she freed herself Jesse managed to unfreeze the security guard who Cold had froze when he first robbed the bank. Justice League Recruitment After being led to believe she would be meeting Clark Wayne about a record deal; something she hoped to turn down due to the rest of her band not being attached to the deal, only to be instead presented with a file on her various activities including her fights with Cicada and Captain Cold by both Clark Wayne and Jack Jones, the civilian persona of The Martian Manhunter, immediately she assumed he was Batman and this was some kind of recruitment, immediately saying yes despite Clark's concerns over her inexperience. Cicada No More After dealing with Tar Pit for the CCPD, a officer on the scene offered to give her a name and address for Cicada, meeting him later on Officer Jared Tom informed her that Desmond Neal was in fact Cicada and after offering to provide police backup she refused, believing no one get hurt in the fight that was going to ensue. After entering the home, she discovered a evidence board of family photos, newspaper clippings and various other things that all tied to a incident several months before that resulted in the death of Desmond's wife and daughter, after figuring this out she was surprised by Cicada who promptly put a power dampening collar around her neck, forcing her to fight without her speed. After dodging and evading him whilst moving throughout his house, Jesse was shot and stabbed with his dagger, due to the dagger's dampening capabilities, Jesse used this to cause the collar to deactivate since it sensed no powers to suppress, she then hit him with it before putting it around his neck before he fled into the living room. Drawing on what speed remained in her body, Jesse was able to overwhelm the after effects of being cut by Cicada's dagger, allowing her speed to return in time to heal her and stop Cicada, knocking him down and attempting to get the man to turn himself in but despite that he refused before succumbing to fatigue and passing out. Concrete Jungle Meeting Grodd Alerted to the passing of Gorilla Grodd and subsequent arrest of his adopted Sasquatch son, Solomon Grodd, Jesse visited the CCPD and confronted Solomon who explained he killed his ailing father supposedly because he was too mentally unstable, afterwards he offered to give her the location of one of his Central City safehouses, once inside they encountered a speed force charged robot, unable to outrun it, she was given a power boost by Solomon and was then able to phase through the machine and disrupt it. Powers and Abilities Powers Speed Force Conduit: Through being born from Irey West, a former speedster who still possessed dormant speed force in her cells, Jesse gained a connection to the Speed Force, a mysterious cosmic force that pushes time and space itself forward. As it does this, the Speed Force creates excess energy that builds up and needs to be released. Jesse, along with all speedsters connected, acts as a release valve for the Speed Force. When Jesse uses his powers, she taps into that built up energy and expends it. Being a Speed Force Conduit radically accelerates all aspects of Jesse's being. * Superhuman Speed: Jesse is capable of moving at immense superhuman speeds. Even able to accelerate to the point of entering the Speed Force. Jesse's immense speed also allows her to generate superhuman force that simulates the effect of superhuman strength. * Superhuman Reflexes: Jesse possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows her to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. * Superhuman Stamina: Jesse's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for extended periods of time without getting tired or weak. * Superhuman Agility: Jesse's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. * Speed Force Aura: As explained by Barry Allen, a speedsters body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", which provides protection from the nastier elements of their speed, including friction, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. It also allows speedsters like Jesse to run at speeds faster than light without causing damage to the environment. ** Superhuman Durability: Jesse is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries, making her much more durable than any human. * Accelerated Healing: Like all conduits of the Speed Force, Jesse is capable of regenerating from injuries much faster than any normal human. * * Electrokinesis: Jesse's body generates large amounts of electrical energy that she draws from the Speed Force. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of her. * Enhanced Mental Process: The Speed Force enhances Jesse's mental capacity to levels greater than any normal human, allowing her to take in and process information at an accelerated rate. This allows Jesse to read through large amounts of information at super-speed. * Molecular Acceleration: Jesse can vibrate her own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. ** Intangibility: Jesse can vibrate her molecular structure to an intangible state, which has allowed her to escape restraints. ** Phasing: By vibrating her molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, Jesse can allow herself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects such as walls without damaging them. * Vortex Creations: By rotating her arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Jesse can manipulate the airflow around her to create strong vortexes of wind. Abilities * Music: Talented enough to play the guitar and write songs for the band she co-founded; The Bolts Category:Female Category:Hero Category:Speedster Category:Flash Family Category:Justice League Category:Metahuman